I'm ready
by infochans smut
Summary: Heartless is finally ready to be with Hoodie
1. Chapter 1

We all waved goodbye to Jack and Ben as they drove off in their "just married" car and watch the head lights disappear into the distance. I hear Heartless sigh beside me "I'm gonna miss them."

"They'll be back in a month or so who knows where they're headed." She looked up at me "come on I have a present for you."

"Me?" she nodded pulling me. She pulled me up stairs and stopped outside clockworks room she said to wait there, which I did but that doesn't mean I didn't listen in. not that I got anything from it.

Heartless: hey clock?

Clockwork: yeah?

Heartless: can I borrow that thing you offered me awhile back?

There was a moment of silence

Clockwork: you sure?...ok, but I want it back…clean.

Heartless: thanks a lot.

Heartless came back out of the room a blue bag in hand. "What's that?" I asked "part of your present."

"You're not going to tell me?" she shook her head. We walked down the hall fairly quickly I mean yes we're both fast walkers but this was fast even for us. We stopped in front of my room and she looked around to see that no one was there before pulling me inside and shut and lock the door behind us. "Heartless what's going on?" she didn't answer and just said "Stay." I nodded she dashed into the bathroom and after a minute I heard the door creak open just a crack. "Heartless? You ok?" she nodded "c-can you come over here?" I walked over and reached out to open the door "n-no just wait there, ok."

"Are you sure everything's ok?" she nodded again before closing the door. I hear the light clatter of plastic and assume she took off her mask. I could hear her soft voice on the other side "you ready?"

"Yeah I guess." The bathroom door knob turned slowly and the door creaks open to reveal Heartless in a blue lingerie dress that stopped at the top of her thighs just covering her. I was glad I had my mask on due to the fact that I could tell my whole face was red. It's not like it's the first time I had seen a woman with so little on I'm not a virgin, neither of us are. The difference I lost my virginity by choice but she was sold into prostitution by her own parents at the age of 16 she's 19 now. "I think I'm ready now, i-if you are that is." I couldn't move I wanted this to happen but I didn't know what to say. What would make her climb back into her shell "Hoodie can you say something? This is…really embarrassing." I stepped closer to her and grabbed her shoulders she stiffened but relaxed "are you sure?" she smiled up at me "can't be sure till you try right?" I nodded nervously before removing my mask and hood "just go slow ok? And if I get more comfortable we can go faster." I nodded "just tell me to stop and I will." She nodded I placed my hands on her waist and moved my face close to hers eventually kissing her nothing we hadn't done before. I felt her tongue slide across my bottom lip and I let her in, letting her take the lead. I felt her hand move up my chest and pull the zipper on my hoodie down and sliding off my shoulder letting it fall to the floor. She pushed me back slowly not breaking the kiss I sat down on the Bed and she climbed onto my lap. I felt her small hands slide up my shirt slowly lifting it I slid my arms out of the shirt and we broke the kiss to let it slide past my head, quickly rejoining. Her movements were agonizingly slow but I wouldn't let it faze me I would stay in control. I put a hand on her thigh and slowly moved upward to see if she was ready, I eventually found my hand half way up her back this is when I realized that the dress was the ONLY thing she had on I felt a hand move for my belt and slowly unbuckle it. She slowly pulled off my belt and unzipped my pants. I gasped when I felt her hand reach down my pants and grab me she moved her hand up and down slowly, I moaned. She wiggled off my pants and I reached for my night stand but she was one step ahead as I heard the ever familiar condom wrapper tear open. she buried her face in my neck and lowered herself onto me the second I made contact she gasped and bit my neck she didn't let go till she was all the way on I moaned the pain mixed with pleasure was like a drug and I wanted more but I didn't move until she let go of her grip on my neck and whispered "go" in my ear. I moved slowly then faster finally giving into the desire and gave her all I had she moaned loudly and began to move her hips with mine. She dug her teeth into my shoulder and could feel her break the skin as I felt drops of blood roll down my arm and back she let go and her lips made contact with mine and I tasted the iron flavor of my own blood as her hands made their way through my hair and she pulled my hair we moaned in unison every move we made was a blast of pleasure. She took off her lingerie and tossed it on the floor. My hands moved on their own but I didn't care anymore because neither did she, she moved faster I matched her speed. The bed creaked beneath us protesting our every action I could feel myself reaching my climax "h-Heartless, i-I can hold on much longer." She took this opportunity to lift and drop as hard as she could, she hit me just right I screamed with pleasure as I release. I squeezed her small frame close to me before relaxing and falling back, she fell on me and we laid there together breathing heavily, sweat drenching our bodies my shoulder ached but I didn't mind. Heartless gasped "Hoodie your shoulder!" I looked at best I could "yeah and?"

"d-did I do that?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember the firsts one but I don't remember biting you a second time…does it hurt?" I nodded "yeah but I don't mind it. It made it better." She blushed. I grabbed the end of the blanket and tossed it over us and before we knew it we fell asleep.

The next morning

I slowly drift awake and open my eyes to see Heartless isn't next to me I frowned but soon hear the shower running and get up to take one myself. I knock on the door and seconds later it opens to reveal Heartless in a towel "may I join you?" she nodded and let me past her the water was already the right temp and we stepped into the closet of a shower. Most couples would find it awkward to not talk after sex but Heartless and I didn't talk much to anyone but one another so we enjoyed the silence. After the shower I went to her room to fetch her some clean clothes and shoved them in a bag and began to walk back when I was greeted by Masky who ran up behind me and grabbed my shoulder I almost buckled from the pain. I yelped and lowered that shoulder. "Dude what happened? Did you fall out of bed or something?" I pulled on my shirt collar trying to hid the bite marks, but these aren't little love bites imagine the way you eat pizza that's how she bit me "something like that." he grabbed my hand and pulled on my shirt collar "bullshit." He looked at the bite marks "bro that's kinky." I shoved him off "quit it you're worse than Toby." I said starting to walk away he grabbed my arm "so you and Heartless…" he asked nudging me with his elbow I glared at him before looking around "If you must know yes we did." His fist shot up in the air "congrats bro. but don't worry as far as anyone knows this conversation never happened" I sighed "how come these heal so slowly yet when I get shot I can get back up in second no pain at all?" he laughed "you only heal when you feel you're in danger. That pain is a good thing." I nodded and leaned in close "this never happened." He put his hands up in surrender and walked down the hall I decided to run the rest of the way back to my room. "Heartless! I got your clothes." I find her as perusal on the computer in my shirt biting her thumb nail as she always did when she thinks. "Hm? Oh ok." She said holding out a hand which I dropped the bag in. I put my arms around her and placed my chin on her shoulder "whatcha do'n?"

"Looking for my next meal."

"You're so picky." She shrugged before taking off my shirt and slipping on her own doing the same with her pants. I sighed "don't be mad." She stiffened and turned "whaaat?"

"Masky found out." She let out a sigh of relief "oh thank god I thought you were gonna say the condom broke." I laughed "oh no no no but speaking of problems what are we gonna do if Jack finds out?" she laughed "you mean what are you gonna do?" I nodded "we'll cross that bridge when we come to it; we have a month to come up with a plan. Any way I'm gonna go hunting, can you throw that in the wash and return it to clockwork." She said pointing at the lingerie dress. "Wait that's clockworks?" she nodded I shivered "what?"

"That means its Toby's too." She shrugged "ok well for you it might be ok but for me that Toby's like a brother and that's just weird." She tilted her head while slipping on her mask asking why with her actions.

"Because it just is." She shrugged before heading out

One hour later.

I knock on clockworks door and Toby answered stiffened knowing what in my hand "h-hey man, clockwork around?" he sighed "just give me the bag clockwork has already made me swear to keep my mouth shut." He said taking the bag from my hand "you wash it?" I nodded "thanks." He said before shutting the door. I walked back to my room but just before I started to walk away I heard Toby's door lock and he only locks his door for one reason. I just moved on and walked quickly back to my room hoping not to hear anything else. Masky being the immature fuck that he is, decided to poke my shoulder whenever he got the chance for the rest of the day. Toby soon figured it out and did it too "you know I hate you both right?" I said yanking on a rope to tie up our newest victims. They nodded "why are you tying them up?"

"Gotta mix it every one in a while." The couple cowered in fear "I just don't see why you have to poke me in the shoulder every chance you get."

"Because it's funny." Toby replied. "Normally I wouldn't say this but… what Toby said." Toby raised a fist in success. I sighed and shot the couple in the head with one bullet.

One month later

Heartless and I lay in my bed her breathing was slow and steady and my arms were wrapped around her. My shoulder ached from our latest night together, room was silent save for the sound of a quiet fan. I was slow drifting into sleep when I hear a loud crash and the door swing open and fall to the ground. I looked at the door and saw my doom. Heartless stood "dad calm down" she said putting her hands out scooting away from me. Jack was breathing heavily and ready to kill me. Now though I've been fighting just as long as Jack has maybe long he was defiantly stronger especially now. "Jack please don't kill me s-see she's still dressed nothing happened." I stepped out of bed getting ready to defended myself He glanced over at her "she…was in…your bed." Where the hell was Ben? "Ya but we weren't gonna do anything to be honest we were just about to fall asleep. S-so it's cool right?" I could see he was getting ready to come at me but just before he could take a step there was flash of green and Jack stiffened and fell to the ground revealing Ben standing behind him holding his hand up where Jacks back was, he had shocked him "Sorry about that." he replied tiredly "he's fast when he wants to kill someone." Jack twitched on the ground and Ben picked him up by his hood "what did I say about hurting our little girls boyfriend?" he simply whimpered out "I'll get you, you little perv." Ben shocked him again his body went limp as the pain had knock him out. "Now don't get me wrong if you sleep with her I'm cool but with that if you hurt her you'll get more than a shocking." I nodded I just had to pick the girl with most over protective dad and the other dad could use my strength against me by shocking me. "Come on hubby." Ben said pulling him out of the room by his hood. I turned to Heartless "I may die."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's P.O.V.

I awoke with a start and tried to move but my whole body hurt. I sighed knowing I wouldn't be able to get out of bed for a while. I heard a buzz next to and assumed it was my phone and slowly painfully rolled over to reach for it and found myself looking at Heartless who was trying to turn off my phone. She looked up from the phone and stiffened before taking a breath and relaxing. "Hi." I said awkwardly "I assume you want to talk?" she nodded. I sighed and against my better judgment, sat up. She put her arms out to stop me but I grabbed them to move them, I knew what was coming and I wanted to be sitting up for it. She to a deep breath and began to talk. "You love me, I love you too, I also love Hoodie and he loves me too."

"I know it's just he used to be kind of a player and I just…just didn't want you to get hurt. I mean is that so wrong?" she shook her head "no, it's the way you're doing it He's a perfect gentleman I want you to see that." I sighed "I do see that." She stiffened "I see how he is around you and how you are around him. You're so calm where you wouldn't be around most men and I'm just worried that if you become so calm around him you'll lose it around all men and not all men can be trusted." She laughed "that's not what you're worried about. You know what it is?" I looked up at her "you're worried about getting replaced." She was right I was. I scratched the back of my neck "yeah maybe…maybe just a little." She got off her chair and sat on the bed next to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Nothing could do that." I squeezed her close despite my bodies protesting "know where he is?"

"His room." I nodded "I think I owe someone an apology." I stood and painfully walked out of the room. I figured now would be the best time to do it so he'd have a better chance of getting away if he pissed me off. I headed to Hoodie's room on the way there I saw him and followed him. I eventually caught up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He yelped "Masky what di-." he turned "oh…hi Jack."

"What happened to your shoulder?"

"Uh…slept wrong." Why was he lying? "Hoodie not only are you a bad liar." I leaned in close "I can smell how nervous you are and you reek. So stop lying." He sighed before unzipping his hoodie and pushing the neck of his shirt down to reveal bite marks, human bite marks. I snorted "she bit you?" I counted the marks "four times? What did you do to earn those?"

"Um." He rubbed the back of his leg with his foot. The smell of hormones poured of him in waves. "oh." I said letting him know I understood. "Yeah."

"Well as long as she punishes you." I said grabbing his shoulder gripping it tightly, he gasped. "Now I'm sorry for trying to kill you and I'm going to be a bit more lenient but…" I said gripping tighter "You should know, if you hurt her you'll never see her again." He whimpered in pain "sorry about that sometimes I can forget my own strength." I said letting go I placed a hand on his head awkwardly. "Um…be good." I pushed past him I hadn't eaten since Ben and I started our trip back and I was fairly sure we were out of kidnies, not that I was going to check.

Heartless P.O.V.

I leaned over the toilet vomiting, my nerves had gotten the better of me. He knew, my dad knew about Hoodie and me, and now Hoodie wanted me to move into his room with him. It was all too fast clockwork rubbed my back as I vomited between the venting of my stress. Clock sat next to me playing with the bottom half of my mask and sighed "heart, I know you don't want to consider the possibility but there's something I need you to do." I vomited. How the hell do I have this much food in me? I was breathing heavily. She stood and reached under the sink all the way to the back. "I was saving these for my own emergency but I think you need it more than I do." She pulled her arm out and handed me a box that spelled Hoodie and I's doom. Jack my wanted to be more lenient but if a pregnancy test tested positive? There's no way in hell Hoodie would live. I looked up at her in shock. "I know it sounds scary but do it for all we know it really could be your nerves, but is better safe than sorry." I took the box hesitantly "now they're fairly new cause I used that last ones, negative thankfully I don't think Toby and I are ready for that. "And I am?!" she shook her head "no but if it test's positive its better you know before Jack does and you and I both know he'll figure it out just by the way you smell. Rather creepy if you ask me" I nodded and ripped open the box. Clock stood and left closing the door behind her. I flushed and sat down on the toilet and used the test and set in on the counter after flushing the toilet clock knocked on the door and I let her in "how long?"

"A minute" she said frankly. I looked at her eye which he always made sure the time was correct on. Another thirty seconds and I would know if my life would change drastically. I turned away from it. I couldn't look I didn't know what to think. Clock turned around with me and put her arms around me holding me tight. I was on the verge of tears I couldn't take the fear and turned to the toilet and vomited clockwork and I sat on the floor for a while in silence. I looked at her eye three minutes had pasted, she squeezed my shoulder "want me to look first?" I nodded she stood and by the look on her face I knew. "shit." She whispered I covered my mouth trying not to vomit again. "This is bad." She sat on the floor "what do you want to do?" I pulled out my phone and called Hoodie he answered after two rings "hey babe what's up?"

"Um…come here."

"Yeah sure where are you?"

"Clock's room." He could hear the shakiness in my voice. "Is everything ok?" I didn't want to lie to him "No don't get Jack."

"Wh-?"

"Don't say anything to him."

"O-ok I'm on my way." He hung up and I stood barely able to stable myself I crossed my arms and leaned against the counter minutes passed and Hoodie came in to the room not bothering to knock "what's wrong!?" there was worry in his voice I slid the test over to him he picked it up and then dropped it. He walked over to me and held my face I his hands "I will stand by you no matter what, but it's your body what do you want to do?" I didn't know so I buried my face in his chest and cried I couldn't stop myself he wrapped his arms around me. "Well if there's one thing you should do it's tell Jack either way." I nodded and clockwork called him and Hoodie and I sat on the couch.

Clockworks P.O.V.

I called Jack and after getting permission wait outside to tell him the news. After a few minutes he arrived "hey what's up?" I held up the test "hey congrats!" He said rubbing my stomach lightly, I shook my head "it's not mine."

"Well whose is it." I looked into the black pits where his eyes should have been. He soon figured it out. His fists tightened but did his best to relax. "Where is she?" I opened the door and let him in Heartless sat on the couch sitting next to Hoodie. The second she heard his voice she stiffened "hey." He said quietly he walked around and sat on the table opposite the couch I sat next to him. Hoodie gave him a look of "what the hell do we do?" Jack grabbed Heartless hands she couldn't look at him "I'm not mad." He lied he was pissed I've lived with him long enough to tell. "You are." She replied he knelt down in front of her "not at you." Tears stained her cheeks "What do I do?" He squeezed her hands "that's not up to me, that's for you and Hoodie to decide." She looked him in the eyes "we don't know what to do!" Hoodie wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. Jack took her face in his hands using his thumbs to wipe her tears "I'm gonna be honest, I don't know what to do either. But you know that everyone here is here for you, and if you want to keep it do that I'll help whenever I can, but in making _that_ decision I should have no say." He pulled off his mask "you see this face? This is the face of fear. Fear for you but this face and the person attached will always be here for you." She put her hand on her stomach "but the longer you wait the harder it will be. I'll leave you two alone come on clock." I stood and followed him out of the room. As soon as I closed the door he fell against the wall and slid down. "Shit, shit , shit." I sat next to him "Jack they need your help there just two scared kids."

"I know but what can I do? I'm not going to make that decision for them." As fate would have it I could hear Ben down the hall talking to Navi. Jack had buried his face in his face in his arms and placed them on his knees. Ben walked over "hey what's wrong?" I held up the pregnancy test. "Congrats…wait I better not be his!" he said pointing to Jack I shook my head "not even mine." Jack looked up at Ben who made the connection faster than Jack did, Navi did not. "Whose is it then? Come on tell me!" Ben waved his hand and she returned to the charm around his neck. He knelt down next to Jack "it's Heartless's isn't it?" he nodded. "Fuck…they decided yet?"

"That's what they're doing." Ben grabbed Jacks hand "it'll be ok. Hoodie is a good guy and Heartless has a good head on her shoulders. They'll work it out." The three of us sat outside the room waiting for them to come out with their decision. They came out a few minutes later. We stood to meet them "we have decided yet we figure slender should know." We nodded and they walked off.

Hoodie's P.O.V.

I had my arms wrapped around Heartless we walked in silence we had said everything there was to say or at least she had there was a very important rule that I had broken as a proxy the number one rule and I had no idea how slender would react. We arrived at his office and knocked on the door. The door opened and slender welcomed us in, we and shut we the door behind us. "Hello you two what's the matter?" his deep voice was calm with a hint of worry "slender…" I started "I broke a rule though it was not by choice." Slender shut this lap top giving me his full attention. "I know the rules I've lived by them without fail, till now." I removed my mask and hood and stepped in front of Heartless "she's pregnant." We are not to start families, significant others did not count they could be dumped and hated but children? Humans have subconscious urge to protect our off spring. So if my child were to end up working for Zalgo? My feelings may get the better of me and I could end up fighting my own master and brothers. Slender has had this happen once before he had to kill the entire family before they killed him. Slender didn't have to have a face for me to know he was angry. A tendril shot out of his back and wrapped around my neck lifting me in the air and bringing me closer to him "HOODIE!" his tone was deeo and angry. I struggled in his grip I had never seen him like this not even towards Toby. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO CARLESS?!" YOU ARE BOTH PROXIES! YOU GOT HER PREGNANT?" I tried to place my feet on his desk but he lifted me higher I was struggling to breath, I pulled at the tendril but he tightened his grip and my visions started to blur. I heard something wiz past my ear and plant its self in the wall behind slender. A black liquid emerged from a cut Slender's cheek. Heartless had thrown her knife "PUT HIM DOWN! THIS ISNT HIS FAULT!" heartless voice cracked as she almost never used it yelling must have hurt like hell for her. slender dropped me to the ground and I fell to my knees coughing. Seconds later Toby and Masky burst in they had known there master was injured and a fellow proxy in danger. They grabbed Heartless she struggled in their arms but in the end she wasn't strong enough. Slender straightened his tie "let her go." They let go of Heartless and she ran over to me I turned around and sat against. Slender's desk. Masky and Toby heard my wheezing and saw the red marks around my neck they looked from me to slender and back. Their proxy senses were going nuts they are supposed to protect their fellow proxies but are never to hurt their master. "Hoodie, your fellow proxy has broken a rule." Toby and Masky went out of defense mode and into "my master is addressing me" mode "I have very few rules, but this one is the most important rule for many reasons." Toby and Masky immediately knew what he meant. Masky looked over at Heartless and I "Hoodie?"

"Hoodie, no matter what you and Heartless decide take the next _YEAR_ off. Masky you'll partner with Toby till the year is up."

"WHAT!?" Toby and Masky called in protest "DISSMISSED!" Toby and Masky jumped back slender had never used such a harsh tone with them, but they nodded and left. "Now Heartless." She looked up at him. "I know I can't make you leave so just." He placed a hand on her head "relax." Her eyes rolled back and she fell on top of me sleeping. Slender walked around his desk and stood in front of me "if you keep that child at the age of 10 you have two options either start aging and stop being my proxy or on their 16th birthday they'll have to become my proxy and if they make a mistake especially one as stupid as yours I _will_ punish them and you can do nothing." I nodded "if you do not keep the child get your priorities straight and make sure this never happens again." He sat back in his chair "dismissed." I lifted Heartless after pulling on my mask and walked out of the room making sure to grab her knife on the way out. The second the door shut behind me I could do nothing but fall to the ground. Heartless woke from the fall I laid on the ground next to her my breathing was shallow and rough. The second Heartless heard my breathing she jumped up and pulled off my mask again. She reached for my neck and touched it I gasped from the pain her touch caused. She jumped back and ran for help soon coming back with Masky who lifted me. They ran it felt like I my throat was closed as I could barely breath. I wheezed heavily. I soon couldn't stay awake any longer and blacked out.

My eye slowly drifted open. I was lying down in a large room it was pitched black. I soon came to notice something covering my face and a quiet beeping next to me. It was clear I was in the infirmary. I was about to let myself go back to sleep but heard the sound of snoring I look to my right and I see heartless asleep curled up in my arms and turn to my left to see masky sitting in a nearby chair and Toby in the next bed over. I look back at heartless who was looking at me "I'd kill him." I squeezed her shoulder "he's just worried about us." She scoffed "It's just that this has happened before and the child ended up working for Zalgo and the parents didn't want to kill their own child so they fought him, which led to all three of their deaths. Before then he didn't have this rule." Masky stirred next to us ut didn't wake I began to talk quieter as to be sure he wouldn't. "And with the three of us being so close if something like that happened. Who knows what side they'd chose. Basically if we lose the kid he could lose almost everyone he holds dear."

"We're not getting rid of it." I stiffened "are you sure? I mean it's a lot of responsibility. And a lot of pain." She nodded "I could ever forgive myself if we did."


End file.
